The rise of Ser Davos Seaworth The Onion Knight
by SerDavos
Summary: My first fanfiction, only chapter one! About the childhood, and early adult life of the Onion Knight.
1. Chapter 1

The cobbled streets of Old Town were his home, a dark and deadly place for a boy his age. Davos Seaworthy had lost his parents to a gang of thieves and rapists. Lord Hightower payed no attention to such things, being the "Old man of Old Town," he lived up to his reputation. Sickly and bedridden he did not take much heed to the governing of his city. Surrounded day and night by the Maesters of the Citadel, wizened old men with heavy chains loose about their necks. A symbol of their years of study, and service to their lords, a chain they will never remove. At night, the guards, with their marble white cloaks, stayed away from the streets. huddled together under brothel lamps and the gate of the keep. It was a time of uncertainty for the residents of the city, the tattered banners of Lord Hightower flying over the ramparts, a grim reminder to the waste that burned away at the once proud and powerful city, The oldest in all of Westeros. Hightower the tallest building in all of the Seven Kingdoms, a lighthouse that guided the way for ships entering Old Towns roaring port. The white marble walls now brown with age and exposure to the elements. loomed over the city walls and cast a shadow on Davos' new home.

The darkness was complete, it enveloped him, and he thrived in it. "The darkness is my weapon" he would tell himself. "It is my food, it is my shelter, and it is my home." Davos had lived alone since his parents death, living as a pickpocket in the dark alleys under Hightower. What little money he obtained from pickpocketing, guaranteed him some food, and protection from the street gangs. Since being a young boy Davos loved to hide. a favorite game he played with his father.

"Three, two, one! Here I come Davos! The old wood floor creaked with his footsteps. Davos' short sharp breaths seemingly the only noise in the cottage. The light of the evening sun seeped through the cracks in the cottages thatched roof, leaving small slivers of light to illuminate parts of the room. The dark figure of his father creeping around the room reminded him of his mother, a small woman, sweet and homely, sitting and enjoying the warmth of the hearth, humming to herself an old tune that he knew well _The Bear and the Maiden fair._ The dark figure drew nearer, big dirty hands worn from years of toil fumbling through loose baskets, and grunting with disapointment "I will find you Davos!" taunted his father. The dim light giving Davos confidence, he managed to shuflle into a more concealing position. a few seconds passed. the room grew quiet, the breath before the plunge. Light flooded the room with a flash, blinding Davos. a few gaunt figures stood in the doorway, knives in their hands.

Davos flew from his slumber, a rock gripped between his white knuckles. Chest heaving. A tunic more resembling torn rags clung to his sweat drenched chest his eyes wide open, he let his environment soak in. "Darkness is my weapon" he reminded himself in a rough whisper. Struggling to his feet a silhouette came to view on the other side of the alley.

"Whose there!"

"What's your name?" inquired the figure.

"D-davos... and if you dont back off I wont hesitate to kill you!"

The figure laughed, a deep throaty laugh that made Davos' spine ache " With that rock?"

Silence, the only sound was a rat scurrying under their feet

"How old are you?"

The rock still firm in Davos' hand "Whats it to you?" he spat towards the stranger

"Your life" The stranger shifted in his position, the clink of mail clearly heard through his tunic. Davos could smell the wine on the man from where he stood. Davos' eyes began to adjust, the sigil on his tunic became more clear, The Golden Kraken of the Iron Born... a Greyjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A blast of hot breath escaped his mouth, filling the dim air like a cloud. "Drop that rock, _boy_" he spat, his fingers fondling the hilt of his sword, The old iron showing the stain from years of use. Davos remembered that Iron Born never wear anything that they dont take from those they kill, they call it the "Iron Price," Davos looked around, he owned nothing, except the rags on his back. He thought that he might have stolen something from the man... but he would have remembered. The rock flew from Davos' hand in a flash, thumping the Man at arms in the chest, the man let out a loud grunt, his boots slipping on the wet stone as he lunged for Davos, "You're going to regret that _boy"_ Davos looked for a way to run, but like most alleys in Old Town, it was a dead end, his bare feet sliding on the loose stones, Davos ducked, dodging the first swing of the man at arms, an easy task, moss and pebbles flying Davos swung, his hand breaking on the chainmail with a loud snap. Cursing, he regained his posture, Blood running from his swollen lip, and hand, Davos began to panic. the man stood there swaying in his stupor and laughing his throaty laugh, his heart began to race, _what does this man want with me?_ Davos thought. Heaving his body a final time the strength failing in his legs, Davos swung but his fist met nothing but the empty air. The man was gone, he looked to either side, the darkness of the moonless night still clouding his vision. He turned to look behind him.. with a loud whoosh, a mailed fist appeared slamming Davos in the face... He remembered being dragged.

He woke to the pain in his broken hand, a dull throbbing agony. Light was everywhere, he tried to open his eyes, but they were closed shut by the swelling in his cheeks. the floor was hard wet, and grainy with salt. he knew he was not alone, for he could feel the vibrations of heavy boots hitting the ground around him. the silence broken only by the hoarse barkings from what must be the leader of the group. chained together his hands were soaked with blood, he tried Groping at his face, his fingers probing at the swollen flesh... he shrieked with pain on contact with a large gash, his cheek split open by the mailed fist. The skriek split the air like a knife, suddenly the vibrations stopped, a pair of boots became visible through the slits of his opening eyes, more boots came into view. the crowd began to murmer, he heard a man laugh, his deep and memorable throaty laugh, a boot swung through the air, everything went black... he heard gulls crying overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Run Davos!" screamed his father, the gaunt figures remained in the doorway, light flooding into the room from around their dark profiles, the world became a blur, a well of tears pouring from his eyes, he lunged for the space between the first mans legs, the man's hand grasped Davos' hair slamming him into the floor with a thud. Ripping a few of the black locks from Davos' scalp.

"Not so fast" jeered the figure. Two figures rushed into the cottage, boots striking the floor like hammers.

"Mother have mercy!" cried his mother, His father moved to counter the intruders, clouting one in the jaw, sending the man falling to the floor, a few rotten teeth clinking to the ground amidst a pool of blood. The other figure drew a dirk, the rusted blade glinting in the sunlight. There was a scream.

Davos woke in complete darkness, panting, and his hair matted in knots like a mop. He tried to raise his hands to his face with no success; he was in irons… His hands soaked with blood from the tight manacles. The chains rattled with the strain as Davos jerked at his restraints. Oddly he was sitting upright unlike before. He was seated on a wooden bench, wet and worn from years of use. The chains were attached to a wooden pole of sorts. His eyes began to adjust to the environment; he saw hundreds of figures sitting in rows, upright, like himself, in chains.

The silence was broken only by what sounded like a snore, there was shuffling at the other end of the room. A loud bang, echoed through the expanse, shaking many of the figures out of their slumber. Boom! Boom! Boom! the floorboards shook with the vibrations, chains clinked, and men moaned as they lifted the burdens which they were chained to. Davos looked around trying to understand what was happening to him, the light just as dim as before, he noticed a man a few feet away from him.

"Where am I?" Whispered Davos

The figure did not move, whoever was sitting there was oblivious to the world. Davos attempted to stand, the chains bolted to the floor clinked as Davos pushed with all his might. But the chains would not budge. A loud crack interrupted his attempted escape.

"Just where d'ya think you're goin _maggot" _taunted an unseen voice. "Pick up yer oar!" Another crack split the air, this time the whip struck home, splitting the skin on Davos' back. A scream escaped his lips, blood rushed down his thighs, he knew where he was now, there was no doubt. He was in the belly of a Galleon, a slave of the Greyjoy Iron Navy, forced to row until death. Davos always dreamed of sailing the seas, but this was not quite what he had in mind. the heavy wooden oar was mainly held by Davos' strength alone. The seemingly mute man next to him, did little more than raise his head since Davos woke. The dim hull of this prison his new home, and the slow beating of drums his only companion. A steady, hypnotizing beat. that drove away at Davos' sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Wake up the noise that escaped Davos lips sounded hoarse and unused, He did not know how many days he had been in this prison, he had lost count. The man next to him barely stirred at his voice. He knew it had been at least two days since he had been fed. A bucket of grimy water, infested with flies his only source of nutrients sloshing at his feet. Davos weak limbs strained at the chains as he tried to touch the silent figure. Hey! His voice louder and more distinct. Through the darkness the mans eyes seemed to glance at the floor. A deep rumble echoed through the dark room, a hatch blew open, out came stumbling a man in a black surcoat, clearly drunk, a golden Kraken on his chest. Light flooded the room, swerving , he struck the nearest oarsman in sight. the man let out a loud shriek as the mailed fist came in contact with his face. Davos recognized this man. his throaty laugh bouncing off the walls of his skull filling Davos with rage. What are you sacks of piss doing back here? The oarsman received a swift kick sending the man almost to the floor, hanging by his chains, blood trickling to the slick planks. Let that be a warning to yer! No talking The man spat, darkness reconquering the room as the hatch shut behind him, the heat rose in Davos blood, anger spilling into his veins like a wave. Davos threw all of his strength into his legs, the chains buckled against the heave of Davos body the last of his strength draining into his muscles. The wood of the bench arced with strain, the wood creaking as the chains pulled at their restraints. A large wave rocked the ship sending Davos flying, the wood broke with a snap, bits of wood flying in all directions. Davos waited a moment, his heart full, like a ship taking on water. He slowly rose to his feet. It was the first time he stood for at least a week. Hundreds of dark figures took notice of this event, their heads turned at Davos. His bare feet tapped the floor as Davos scurried to the injured man, lifting him into his seat blood streaming from his broken nose. Taking a corner of his rags wiping the fresh life s blood from the mans face, Father protect you, the prayer slipped from his lips. Davos stood, facing hundreds of eager eyes. Do you trust me? I will not make a move until we are all ready, and when the opportunity presents itself. His reply was a few scattered mumbles and nodding heads. That s enough for me. Chains dragging on the floor Davos returned to his seat. He was met with the eyes of his neighbor, piercing and suddenly strong.


End file.
